


Our Heart's Delight - collection of V drabbles and asks

by Belbe



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Confession, Cuddling, Drabble, Drabbles, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Fingering, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Heavy Petting, Hugging, Hurt, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral, Other, Requests, Romance, Sex, Short, Story, Tumblr, Wounded, Writing, ask, asks, care, headcanons, petting, soft sm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbe/pseuds/Belbe
Summary: Hello dear readers and followers! :) This is a collection of all headcanon asks and drabbles I've gotten on Tumblr (added chronologically, less or more).I thought it'd be much easier to read here, and handy for myself to keep an overview.





	1. Ask: if V had a younger sister

>  idol-shouko-champion-of-hoenn asked:

> If V had a younger sister who wishes to help out with the fighting, how do you think he'd react? o:

 Welp, you got me thinking. Firstly, “what kind of sister would he have?” then onto “How could she possibly be of help?” onto “What would she look like?” and I grabbed my pencils and… Half an hour later I’ve designed what she’d look like XD

I haven’t thought of a name but… I think this could be his sister?

 

I based her looks on the model  **Lily McMenamy**  as seen here:

https://www.designscene.net/2016/03/lily-mcmenamy-grazia-france.html 

Now I think of it,  **Lily**  would be a lovely name. Let’s call her Lily.  
The cheekbones, dark locks, the hair combed to one side… I tried to incorporate a few elements of V while keeping this girl her own character.

As for her powers… V’s a summoner and mage, so perhaps she’d have magic powers too?  
But weaker since she’s younger. Perhaps the power to destroy things?  
Like small things for now, like demon joints, to cripple them and let her brother finish them off? I think that could work.

As for V’s response: I think everything depends on how strong his sister is. If she’s weak, but wants to tag along anyway because she doesn’t want to miss her big brother, he’ll hug her goodbye and leave, trying to promise her he’ll be back.

If she’s strong though… He’ll let her come. I’m absolutely sure of that. He knows how much depends on their fight and the more help, the better.  
Even if he has to protect her more than he’d like, if she could assist, hell yes, he’d love to have her close by. He doesn’t treat her as a child, but as a person. If she’s capable, why treat her like any less?

If there’s danger ahead that he knows she can’t handle, he’ll send her away though. And if she’s as clever as I’d like her to be, she’ll listen to him.

 

**[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181682782298/if-v-had-a-younger-sister-who-wishes-to-help-out) **


	2. Ask: V and touching his tattoos/knee

>  [thephantomporg84](https://thephantomporg84.tumblr.com/)  asked:

> I bet that V likes it when his partner runs their fingertips along the lines of his tattoos. They like comparing his body to artwork. Also, it’s a sign of deep trust & intimacy when his partner tries to soothe V’s leg injury.

Have you ever seen the Carnivàle series @thepanthomporg84? It has a touching scene very similar to this.

I fully agree with you; touching his tattoos would be intimate and pleasant for V, and he might shiver now and then if your touch is delicate enough.  
He didn’t realize that his warrior’s imprints could be seen as something else, so being compared to a living canvas does things with him.

I can imagine he wouldn’t want anyone touching his knee without permission, but someone with some skill could massage the stiff tissue there and lessen the strain on V.

V would lie there, immensely enjoying it but not quite knowing what to say.  
At some point, he’d like to return the favor.  
Brace yourself for that moment because V’ll pay you back tenfold. If you’re into it, I can imagine him leaving some marks of his own on your body…

**[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181715478038/i-bet-that-v-likes-it-when-his-partner-runs-their) **


	3. Ask: Consoling a distressed V

> anonymous  asked:
> 
> For the V headcanons: How would one go about consoling/talking to a distressed V? Would he at all be susceptible to attempts at comfort, or prefer to withdraw/ be left alone, gathering his thoughts?

Already the last ask in my inbox again. It’s been fun so far, thank you everyone! <3   
This question is quite hard too, but it’s beautiful. 

I think V would love to be consoled, but only by those he wants, or rather, accepts it from. He has a certain kind of pride, don’t you think?   
And those walls I talked earlier about, only lowered for those that have shown true empathy with him? 

I think he would accept words of consolation from most, but would only allow words and gestures from those he truly cares about to _really_ touch him in his heart. I think Dante has that potential, and Nero perhaps, too. I think, in a way, V possesses some of the kindness that Kyrie has, and therefore gets Nero better than most. I’m all for a friendship between those. 

But if V was distressed, he would probably look for a spot and then slouch down there, mull over thoughts and stress himself out all alone.   
If you were to find him, you could offer him comfort in more than one way. He would appreciate multiple ways, as he knows each person has a different way of showing they care. 

Just approaching him and leaning against him, allowing him to lean on you and talk to you, confessing what he’s unhappy about, would be a great start.   
Any way you touch him, if you’re friends or more, will get through to him.   
It could be a hand on his shoulder, your foreheads touching.   
Any body warmth and kind touch will pull him back to you, allowing him to share his sadness. 

V doesn’t want to be alone, but he doesn’t know how to ask for comfort.   
He needs someone else to show him that it’s okay to share burdens, and that joy becomes bigger when you share it with the two of you. 

You will always get a whispered “thank you” from him, if he feels better. 

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181811864713/for-the-v-headcanons-how-would-one-go-about)


	4. Ask: V's reaction to clingy people

> anonymous  asked:
> 
> It seems like V hasn't so much experience with other people. How would he react to clingy people? Does he like or hate them?

 

I think he has some experience with people, but he’s hesitant to show them much of himself, which can come off as awkward.   
At the same time, he has a sort of “fuck it” attitude when it comes to things he REALLY likes, like his book of poetry, it seems, because he straight up cites from it in battle :’)   
  
I don’t think he would hate clingy people, nor would he particularly like them. V’d probably be rather good at putting some distance between him and that person if needed, telling them curtly “Not now” or “Please don’t do that” if they become too much.   
  
It depends on what the clinginess is based on though. If the person was scared of V getting hurt or killed and was being clingy because of that, he might understand it.   
He’d sit down with them for a short while to talk about it, but he will ultimately go for what he thinks himself is right. 

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182000628888/it-seems-like-v-hasnt-so-much-experience-with)


	5. Ask: V taking care of his sick SO

> **anonymous   asked:**  
> Headcannons for how V would take care of his sick S/O :3

 

Oooh, lovely! :D :D I’ve been hoping I’d get a headcanon ask like this <3   
  
V would be an absolute sweetheart! He’ll do his best to cook and help you clean and dress. He’d dab your forehead with a soft, cool cloth if you’re sweaty and feverish and check up on you as much as he can.   
He’d also bring you small gifts that he attached to his belt or can stuff in his pockets.   
  
He knows how much you like his voice, so he’d read you stories or a book if you’d ask for it, or just talk to you if that’s what you like.   
If you’re cold, he’d come lie next to you to help you warm up. He has absolutely  _no_ fear of becoming sick himself, as long as he can do something to help you get better.   
  
V is someone who cares deeply and loves deeply. The thought of you being hurt and sick tears him up on the inside, and it shows even though he tries to keep up a strong front.   
He’ll hug you often and caress you, mumbling quiet nothings in your ear every once in a while.   
  
Even without medicine, having V around can make you feel a little better. He’s here for you, even if more pressing matters are at hand. 

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182029317823/headcannons-for-how-v-would-take-care-of-his-sick)


	6. Ask: V witnessing abusive scars on his SO

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  How do you think V would react to his partner finally undressing in front of him and having lots of scars on her body? Not like battle scars, but like from a bad abusive history she was scared of showing him?

Heyah Anon! That’s a thoughtful and sensitive question, let’s see… 

I think V would be loving, above all. He’s sensitive, he’s smart, he cares deeply about his partner.

That means he would know that them laying theirselves bare for V, both figuratively and literally, means something precious for them both. It’s an ultimate sign of trust, and I’ve talked before how much trust means to V. It’s a declaration of love to him. 

V would ask if it’s okay to  touch them in places that are scarred, and after confirmation very gently caress them with his fingertips, his mouth, his nose, let his hair fall past their body. Soft touches to let them get used to him, to what it feels for him to touch you. If he knows you’d be okay with it, he’d call some of the scars after a constellation he knows, or tell you the shape remembers him of something else. 

He will whisper you’re a warrior, brave and strong, and beautiful above all. V knows you accept him for what he is, and he accepts all of you.

 Even if you doubt what he says, he will look up at you, eyes filled with reverence, adoration, and more. Because still, it’s you, naked, in between his hands. 

After the first careful steps comes exploration, looking for what you like, looking for what makes you forget what’s in the past, and enjoy what’s in the now. V has a  _slight_ possessive side to him when it comes to his SO, and he loves you, but he also desires you. So he’ll want to make you forget and press his own memories on your skin. 

[@clo-caillea](https://tmblr.co/mCAITnFAYdwlkHNHivupSyw) has written a beautiful, madly sensual story about this and I highly recommend all of you to give it a try! You can find it here: 

[https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188259/chapters/40413605](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F17188259%2Fchapters%2F40413605&t=NjEyMTdlZDdmNThjOGIxZjUwNDM3YTM2NWY3OGFkMTIxMDZkY2NhMyxQZGY5YlpQUg%3D%3D&b=t%3ACJOkv1gsQKJTdvlzd5NXyw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fameryana.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182105479128%2Fhow-do-you-think-v-would-react-to-his-partner&m=1) 

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182105479128/how-do-you-think-v-would-react-to-his-partner)


	7. Ask: V as an empath

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  Imagine V as an empath 😍 (Just all the ways you've described him I feel like if he were to have some kind of psychic power too it'd be one tied to energy and emotion) 😶

Hey there anon! 

I didn’t realize up until now that I’ve written V as an empath, actually o.o   
But yes, he just might be one. 

The things is, I’m probably one myself? Or at least highly sensitive.   
I’m deaf and rely more on my other senses than most people, so my sense of scent and perception are probably my best senses. I immediately notice it when someone changed something or is in a particular kind of mood. 

While watching the trailers, I always saw that V’s body language is much more complicated than that of others - massive kudos to the animators and the motion actor for that by the way.   
V makes small gestures, twitches, movements with his eyes, that betray that he has a lot more to tell than what he says.   
He’s highly intelligent, and there’s things he shows with his body language rather than with words. 

I really like his character for that - it’s good design, it makes for an interesting character. A character who’s probably emotionally complicated as well.   
So is V an empath? Yes, he might as well be. 

I honestly don’t think he has psychic powers - or he doesn’t practice them. Someone as clever and emotionally intelligent as V doesn’t need that. He’s savvy enough by himself to talk and emotionally encourage people doing the things he wants them to, imo.   
Whether that’s for the good or bad is left to be seen. 

I can say he’ll notice dynamics and emotions from others though. If something is bothering someone, you can count on it he’s observed it and stored that information for later use.   
If it’s a pressing matter, he will probably act on it. If someone’s distracted or lost, he will push them in the right direction again. 

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181976389878/imagine-v-as-an-empath-just-all-the-ways-youve)


	8. Ask: V reacting to a feral runaway teenager

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  Quick V question.... How do you think he'd react to encountering a runaway. Like teen to young adult, but has nothing to their name, a ferral attitude, and bad trust issues.   
> Clearly broken and betrayed and scared underneath all that crap....

I’ve talked with [@la-vita](https://tmblr.co/m3PhwoC3m5dNt0DL1B8dSGg) about how V would be with kids (very good, in a calm way), but a  _feral_  young adult is something wholly different o.O

I don’t think V and the teen/adolescent would get along well at first.   
V’s summons would probably scare them, and V would probably not know how to interact with them.   
Not that anyone in the party would do better.

The only exception would probably be Kyrie, and after the teen/adolescent calmed down, Nero would be a close second. Nero knows what it is to rage against the world, and Kyrie was the only one reaching out to him, after all.

After that, I think V could reach out to them. Shadow might even serve as a therapy animal, if it’ll allow it :D

Given as V comes off as rather intelligent, he might have troubles shifting his mind to a simpler way of thinking, but he’s familiar with feeling rage and betrayal.   
So even though I can easily see misunderstandings happen, when they could sit down and talk, really talk, our troubled youth might get some good pointers out of our goth mage.

After all, if someone as refined and prodigious as V can make it through similar circumstances as them, there might be hope for them as well.

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181911456828/quick-v-question-how-do-you-think-hed-react)


	9. Ask: V encountering someone who's suicidal

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  You mentioning how V would be with mental health just immediately jumped my mind to the horribly dark and difficult situation of coming across someone attempting suicide... And being the only one around.   
> I am so sorry for my brain 😫

Hey Anon, in creativity we can ask questions that we wouldn’t act upon in real life. That’s what imagination is about: exploring what you otherwise wouldn’t. Don’t apologise for the question.

**Trigger warning for those who are sensitive: talk about suicide ahead.**

As for the answer… I said before that something about mentally traumatized people would probably terrify/paralyze V. I didn’t know why I said that yesterday, but I went with my gut feeling and thought about it, and I realized just now as I answered another ask…

V’s an emotional being, in my opinion. Someone who cares, because he’s been through situations that were void of any affection and understanding. He knows how far being alone or being hurt can drive someone. What these situations in his past are exactly, we don’t know yet but…

V realizes the power of words and actions. He knows that if he says or acts wrongly, the person who’s suicidal will take it badly. And this upright terrifies him, that much power over someone by just being alone with them. It’s a responsibility he probably doesn’t want to carry because he’s still young. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s maybe two years away from Dante calling him ”kid”, just like he did with Nero. He’s built up confidence to the point he can come off as stoic but don’t let that fool you.

V will do something. Perhaps he’ll just say “Don’t.” He’ll try to feign his snarky, calm confidence until the other person breaks, and then he’ll break as well, telling the other person that he, V, doesn’t have all the answers. But that out there, there’s someone who does understand them.

That ending it all means nothing but more sadness. Someone will mourn them, and miss them when they are gone. So don’t do it.

He’ll be able to prevent the person from doing it, but V’ll need some time apart to gather himself as well. He’s shaken, being so close with death.

Life is precious, and V doesn’t want to let go of it.

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181680856798/you-mentioning-how-v-would-be-with-mental-health)


	10. Ask: cuddling with V

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  And now consider this: Cuddling with V.

Oh Anon, did you just ask what paradise is like? :) Let me tell you about it.

V is greedy for affection, and he shows this by giving it abundantly to those he cherishes. A hug from V is not just a gesture, it’s a moment.

He will let you lay down on his chest before he pulls you closer, eager for your face to be close to his. His he will start with his arms around you, making you forget all about the world while you can only feel the pressure of his arms and his warmth, his hand on you head, his nose in your hair. He loves inhaling your scent and hesitantly exhaling, regretfully letting that precious aroma go again, trying to make it a memory that lasts, along with you slowly breathing in his arms.

For all his dark looks, V is an emotional, sensible man. He will stroke parts of you, letting you know in so many small ways how much he likes you, how much he enjoys being close to you.

V is a man of deeds, so his fingers and caresses will tell you the story of how much he’s enjoying this quiet moment with the two of you. Of course, V’s a man of words as well, so after a while he’ll call you something sweet.

You two will be mumbling slow conversations, sink in your own cocoon of intimacy and safety. It’ll be a moment of trust and peace. Hugs with V are the absolute best if you’re a romantic person.

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181678599398/and-now-consider-this-cuddling-with-v)


	11. Ask: V and a small, shy woman who loves Edgar Allan Poe

> **rdrrequests asked:**  
>  What would V think about a small shy quiet woman who has a small booklet of Edgar Allen Poe poems she reads in her free time?

Hmm, this is a tough one.

I think he’d appreciate the silence and quiet when he shares her company, but would probably start a few conversations by himself, using their common interests as a starting point.

Given Poe’s general tone in life and works, he’d probably be curious as what the attraction of said woman was to his work.   
Poe tends do travel deep and dark, whereas Blake seems to rejoice in both happiness and sadness, along with other emotions.

I think V would ask her what she thinks about Blake, too, and ask her about her future, what she wants in life.   
From the two of them, V’d probably be the one to pull her out of her shell, if just a bit.

At the moment of DMC5, the future is looking grim, but if they get beyond that, who knows what might wait?

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181677547563/what-would-v-think-about-a-small-shy-quiet-woman)


	12. Ask: what kind of field medic would V be?

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  I get the feeling V would be a really good field medic. Since everyone else kinda just heals cause demon juice...   
> But he'd actually have to be conscious and careful of wounds and know how to keep them from hindering him further.

Oh wowh! I hadn’t thought about this, but now you mention it, that seems completely plausible. Sharp thinking there Anon!

Of course it isn’t his first fight. The way he handles his summons, the way he straight up asks Dante for help and then joins the party… No, he’s battled before.

It might as well be where his faint limp comes from - an old wound that healed badly and could have been prevented.   
It’s the  _one_  thing Griffon doesn’t make fun of because he knows how much of a genuine painful subject it is for V.   
All other aspects of V are free game though.

I think he’d be pretty quick about assessing what the damage is, asking the right questions such as “Can you still feel your legs?” or “Does the light hurt your eyes?” and being careful about moving someone who’s wounded.

He’s not the veteran that Lady is, with her years of experience and hidden scars that taught her how to evade the worst blows.   
But V’s clever, and thinks fast where he needs to. He’d probably be able to fabricate a makeshift crutch or mitella for those who need it.

For some reason, I think helping people with mental trauma would be his weak point.   
Something about them paralyses him, and Trish, Nico or Lady would probably be better at helping take care of those inner wounds.

Nevertheless, V’d be a reliable help on the battlefield when you’re hurt.   
Shadow or Nightmare would help him carry you to safety and Griffon would attack extra ferociously if he knew that V’s worried about your safety and well being. 

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181658953318/i-get-the-feeling-v-would-be-a-really-good-field)


	13. Ask: V and mentally sick people

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  I have to say, I know you mentioned before that V wouldn't be as helpful for people with mental health probs, but I have to disagree. 🙂 I feel like he'd gravitate more towards those sorts of people. Whether out of curiosity or caring, he'd be unable to stop the urge to know more & earn their fragile trust. He'd definitely be cautious and aware of the fact that every little move he makes and word he speaks will impact them somehow, I think he'd really try to ease in close & help or observe.

After giving this some thought, I must say I agree with you. 

I repeated again and again: V is someone who cares very much. Maybe he’d be insecure in the beginning, but once he sees what works, gains confidence and gets quickly better at it? 

It’s not that he doesn’t want to help these people, quite the opposite. He’s terrified of fucking up, of doing something wrong.   
A life’s a heavy burden, and as I’ve had several people with suicidal thoughts lean on me at times, and I lean on them.   
I’ve learned that not everyone can always carry this burden, or is not always willing to - and that is okay. 

Experience and confidence are important factors in correctly helping someone with a mental disease - people have to study years to be able to do this correctly.   
I don’t expect someone such as V to excel in it the very first time he comes across someone who’s traumatized or has a different mental issue. 

But I can definitely see him getting better at it! 

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182109388268/i-have-to-say-i-know-you-mentioned-before-that-v)


	14. Ask: what does it take to get a hug from V?

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  What does it take to get a really good hug from V? This is important business.

Heyah Anon! 🌸 Thank you for this opportunity!!! 🌸

Mmh, this is a nice question 💗

I think V would need a kind of connection with you - a genuine understanding of what you feel. I don’t think he’d hug just  _anyone_.

Of course he’d try to comfort people who are sad or hurt, people he finds scattered over this city that’s in ruins and full of demons.   
He’d guide them away or call to Nico to come fetch them, but wouldn’t allow them to touch him - not too much.

No, for a hug, he would need to be close to you.   
He’d get a glint of recognition in his eyes when you talk about what’s upsetting you, and his snarky attitude would crumble in an instant.   
Especially when no one else is close - V seems all about personal walls.

Sometimes he’d only need a few words to understand you, and he’ll close you in his arms right away. And he’d hold you as long as you’d need it, and would make sure you’re okay before he fully lets you go.

His hug is strong, and his skin is warm where the leather covers his body, but his arms are cool.   
He’ll hold you with both arms, and will let one hand (the ungloved one) rest on your head, so you have the feeling of a safe space.

He smells like leather, crisp herbs, a faint musky odor, like the cover of an old, well-read book. And his hug feels like he perfectly knows what hugs should be like.

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/181658010148/what-does-it-take-to-get-a-really-good-hug-from-v)


	15. Drabble: V and a female demon

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  May I request a drabble with V and a female demon? Please and thank you! Hope you don't mind me asking through anon by the way.

Of course you can :) I hope this is okay!

Everything about her looked human, except for her eyes.   
They were amber, glowing with hellfire, shooting him a fiery glance that was both playful and menacing.

“Are you going to fight me, brave human?”

The woman leaned onto one leg, the pose sultry. She sounded like a cat purring before putting its claws in her prey.

“That depends,” V answered, blinking rapidly, giving the female demon a nervous smirk.

“Whose side are you on?”

The demon threw her head back and cackled, an ugly sound, contrasting her unnatural beauty.

“The side of anyone who can best me. Let’s see if those spindly arms or yours can hold me, dark boy…”

Then she flung forward.

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182129982048/may-i-request-a-drabble-with-v-and-a-female-demon)


	16. Drabble: Reader has a mood drop, feeling as if they're a burden to V

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  hey, if you're still doing drabbles, could you maybe do one where the reader is going through another mood drop, and feels bad about always feeling bad around V? I always hate going through mood drops, I feel like im burdening everyone around me and try my best to just act like im fine lol

Hey Anon, of course you can :) I hear ya, that happens to me too =\ You can’t always feel good at all times though =\ I hope you have someone around you who you can talk about? It’s best to share how you feel because sometimes it can be misinterpreted. Talking from experience here! -_-“

 

The library was silent, except for the muffled sounds of chairs moving, a few book covers creaking.   
You had claimed the couch in the far back, sinking into the worn leather while you folded your legs against you.   
V just had left, and you still could feel his warmth next to you, emanating from the seat.

Just as you thought you’d better leave as well, because there was no point to this, he returned, smiling mysteriously as he handed you a small book.   
You accepted it hesitantly, but your eyes lit up when you saw it was a beautifully illustrated collection of fables.

V sat down again next to you, still not saying anything. He’d brought his own book and already started reading it, his dark curls falling over his eyes.   
You opened your book as well, about to follow his example, when you felt V bumping his shoulder against you.   
When you looked at your left, you saw him smiling confidentially at you.

He never needed any words. He just understood.

You smiled back when he allowed you to lean against him and both disappeared into another world, together.

[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182130198598/hey-if-youre-still-doing-drabbles-could-you)


	17. Drabble: a woman finds an unconscious V on the streets and takes him home

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  Maybe a short drabble where a female reader finds him unconscious on the street and take him home to take care of him?❤ Aaand thank you for beeing so nice to us🙈

Coming right up Anon! You’re very welcome hahaha 💕 All of you are so nice, too! 💕

 

He was heavier than you thought, but you had finally managed to bring him to your home, with the help of another passerby.   
The dark, tall man hadn’t moved nor said anything, but his pulse was steady when you checked it.   
He would be alright, with some rest.

You moved to fetch a blanket for him, and when you returned, his hand twitched.   
The man looked worn out and blinked confusedly at the room.

“Hey, it’s okay, you’re safe” you hastened to say, quickly covering him with a blanket. He turned his head to you, to reveal his eyes were a beautiful green.

You startled when you felt his hand on your arm.

“What is it?”

His voice was deep, smooth as honey, when he talked, smiling gratefully at you.

“Thank you for saving me.”

Your cheeks felt heated when you smiled back at him.   
His hand was still on your arm, familiar and warm, as if you’d known him for a long time.

**[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182130408793/maybe-a-short-drabble-where-a-female-reader-finds) **


	18. Drabble: badly wounded reader/worried V

> **damnshipper asked:  
> ** badly wounded reader/worry V maybe? 

Coming right up [@damnshipper](https://tmblr.co/mA_sJ7caFlFkYINsqGGyU2w) !

 

“Hang in there! You’re going to make it, just a bit further!”

V clenched you against his chest while he urged Nightmare to go faster.   
A few drops of red splattered down onto the demon, dissipating as soon as they hit the dark skin.   
You were vaguely aware of buildings speeding by, the thunder of the feet of your unlikely steed, and above all, the worry that furrowed V’s brow.

You tried to comfort him and reached out your hand, but it left red marks on his jaw. A few muscles moved when he clenched his teeth and tried not to tear up.

**[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182131092038/coming-right-up-damnshipper-hang-in-there) **


	19. Drabble: V receiving a gift from his SO - his first gift ever!

> **la-vita asked:**  
>  Hello :D Idk why I thought about this now, but maybe V receiving a gift from his S/O? As in it's the very first gift he ever received in his life? <3 Thank you, dear! <3

Ohh this is so sweet! :D   
Let’s see…

 

 

“For me?”

V looked down at the package you pushed in his hand, clearly confused as to what to do with it.   
Then he leans on his good leg and gives you his cane while he unpacks it.

The purple and magenta paper reveals the dark leather and silver-bound notebook you had made for him.   
V looks back up at you, wonder in his eyes, then opens the cover when he sees your hesitation.   
Inside is the message you wrote for him, together with a pressed dried flower - the sweet-smelling honeysuckle.

_“As times passes, you can use this to write your own poems. I know you have the talent and hope you will share some of them with me.”_

V’s voice is soft and calm when he reads the words, but his eyes blink too fast, giving him away.   
Embarrassment floods over you while he reads the words out aloud, only now realizing how much of your heart you laid bare in your writing.

“I mean, you don’t have to share or write or anything… You can just use it for what you like, V-”

“I love it.”

V’s looking up at you now, his jade eyes brimming with joy. With one swift step, he’s bridged the distance between you and grabs hold of you, hugging you tightly.

“No one ever gave anything. You have no idea what this means to me.”

In his clothing, you hide your relieved grin. His heart is beating against your ear and you close your eyes, enjoying his embrace for as long as you can.

The next time. Next time you’ll be able to truly tell him what you meant.

 

**[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182139269613/hello-d-idk-why-i-thought-about-this-now-but) **


	20. Drabble: V's SO asking if they can pet Griffon and Shadow

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  Good evening❤ V's S/O asking him if they could pet Griffon and Shadow?

Good evening to you too Anon 💕

 

“Petting them?”

V looks surprised and amused at your request.   
Right when you want to tell him you were joking, he grins at you, halting all thought.

“I suppose Shadow would be okay with it. He doesn’t say much, but he’s the most relaxed when it comes to it. Griffon though…”

V grins even wider.

“You best make him believe it’s his own idea.”

Then he takes you outside and summons the two of them, greeting the night blue bird of prey with an amicable nod when it lands on his arm.

“Say, Griffon?”

The bird turns to look at you, his multiple eyes narrowing.

“With all the fighting and all, don’t you get hurt or stiff?”

Griffon chuckles in an oddly familiar way, remembering you of V.

“I’m not just any bird, my dear. I’m swift as lightning and as devious as, well, me. That being said, my neck could use a massage,” he chatters, ruffling his wings dramatically.

“You see, there’s a spot that’s hard to reach in my neck. Would you be as kind…?”

He doesn’t finish the sentence, but you step closer and lift your hand, making sure he’s okay with you touching him.   
When he closes his eyes and lowers his head and your fingers scratch his feathers, V winks at you.

**[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182139601038/good-evening-vs-so-asking-him-if-they-could-pet) **


	21. Drabble: V encouraging his SO after a panic attack

> **Anonymous asked:**  
>  Are you still taking drabble requests? Was wondering if you'd write one about what happens after V just managed to calm reader down from a panic attack? Like what does her do once we're breathing again and wiping away our tears and trying to be strong again? Thank you so much if you do! (It's ok if I missed it though)

Whoah… I’ve never had a panic attack before, but I’ll try my best!

 

 

The pain in your chest was ebbing away, and your breathing became more even. V carefully lowered the hand he’d been holding and softly wiped away a streak of wet from your cheek.

“Is it better now?”

He kept repeating the exaggerated breathing exercise he’d been doing with you, both your breaths in sync until you’d calmed down.

“Hey…”

V was worried, but humor was coloring his voice as well.

“You know I’m here to protect you, right?”

The corner of your mouth trembled shakily.

“Let’s see these demons try and get past this,” he grinned, and comically flexed his lean arm.

You started giggling nervously, harder and harder, until you were shaking with laughter.   
It felt good, so good, and V kept holding your hand all the while.

“Yes, you’re quite the bodybuilder,” you laughed, clenching his hand with all of your gratitude.

“You’re so strong,” he smiled, “stronger than anyone I’ve ever met. You can do this, okay?”

You nodded back at him and took a fresh breath of air.   
As long as V was with you, all will be okay. You let him pull you from the ground, up and away from danger.

Your own dark guardian angel.

**[LINK TO ORIGINAL POST](http://ameryana.tumblr.com/post/182142628373/are-you-still-taking-drabble-requests-was) **


End file.
